


Winter.

by Iemon_tree



Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Winter, again i dont care, its been a day and im not over it, please let the clingy duo reunite, this is probs ooc but like, this shit lowkey hurted ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iemon_tree/pseuds/Iemon_tree
Summary: Tommy gets an unexpected visitor, one winter day.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007283
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo im back on my bullshit!!
> 
> two fics in one day, fuckin poggers yall

He wasn’t allowed back home for Christmas. That’s fine, he tells himself. He’ll just...make his  _ own _ Christmas. 

Dream has been visiting more and more. Tommy doesn’t have the energy to tell him to fuck off anymore. Really, he’s just tired. 

The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow has him slinging open his door, tiredly snapping, “Dream, for the  _ last _ fucking time, I’m not going to–” He opens his eyes, only to be met with a pair of watery, honey-colored eyes. Dark bags smudge under those eyes. “Tubbo?” Tommy whispers in a small voice. 

“I’m...probably not the person you want to see,” Tubbo murmurs, eyes flickering down to the box in his hands. “Like...at all. Which, um, is understandable.” He looks smaller than usual. His suit hangs off his thin form, reminding Tommy of a ram-horned man grinning sharply, a heavy hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. 

“No, you’re not,” falls from Tommy’s mouth, bitter and  _ hurt _ .

“Y..yeah.” Tubbo swallows thickly. “That’s fair. Um.” He thrusts the box forward, disposing it in Tommy’s arms. “I’m...I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Tommy. I’m really, really  _ fucking _ sorry.”

Tommy stares at the box in his arms. “This is a pity gift,” he says. 

Tubbo anxiously runs a hand through his hair. It’s messier than Tommy remembers. “You don’t have to take it,  _ Ender _ this was a dumb idea, uh, Tommy I can just–I’ll just..go.” The boy president backs up, hands held up in surrender. 

“No, please don’t–” Tommy’s voice cracks, one hand outstretched towards his...friend? Tubbo locks eyes with Tommy, confusion and something akin to  _ hope _ shining in them. “It’s...lonely, out here.” The taller of the two steps back, gesturing into his home. “Come in, for a while.” 

Inside Tommy’s small home, Tubbo curls up on a chair, trying to appear smaller. Tommy sits across from him, the present resting on the table. 

“You don’t have to open it if you don’t want to,” Tubbo murmurs. “It’s up to you.” 

Rather than replying, Tommy asks, “Why didn’t you visit?” 

Tubbo flinches, face crumbling slightly. “I didn’t...Dream never told me where you went. An–and everyone needed me. And I just...I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again.” 

Oh. Tommy crosses his arms, leaning forward to rest them on the table. “How is...it? Back home?”

“Quiet,” Tubbo admits. “Very quiet. And stressful. And stuffy.” 

The younger nods slowly. “Do you...regret it?”

“Everyday.” Tubbo presses the heel of his hand to his eye. “I um. I had a dream, where I exiled myself along with you,” he chuckles mirthlessly. “It was nice. Getting away from it all.” 

Tommy shrugs, grimacing. “You wouldn’t be President anymore.”

“We also wouldn’t be sitting here like this,” Tubbo responds, “I think we’d be happier, honestly.”

“How so?”

“We’d have bees, and maybe Henry the Second, and a small farm,” Tubbo begins, weaving a life that could have been. “It would be nice. We’d play your music discs, or even make our own, trade in the local village. No wars, no stress, no fighting. Just me n’ you, as it always…” he trails off. “Just me and you.”

“We could’ve had the best snowball fights,” Tommy hums, “Maybe Niki would visit every-so-often. We’d be able to tell Dream to fuck off completely.”

“Setting traps for the green bastard,” Tubbo agrees, chuckling softly. “Niki would show us how to bake so we wouldn’t starve.”

Silence falls between the two as they think of what could have been, had their life been different. Tommy glances at the present. Carefully, he reaches his hands out to pull the box closer to him. Tubbo watches as he unwraps the box.

Inside of the box, there’s three discs. Tommy’s breath hitches as he looks directly at Tubbo. 

“It’s not  _ your _ discs, but...I spent a long time trying to farm them,” Tubbo admits softly. “Maybe they can help you feel a little less lonely.” He curls a finger around one sleeve of his jacket, anxiously rubbing the fabric. “Is it...okay?”

Tommy bursts into tears. Tubbo shoots up, alarmed. Tommy says nothing, standing up and capturing his friend in a tight, warm embrace. The shorter of the two returns the hug just as tight, and the two teenagers sink to the ground, not a dry eye in sight. 

No words are shared between them, but they cling to one another like the other would disappear if they let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how i feel about the ending but,, there we go ig,,
> 
> i MIGHT write up a small one-shot about like,, what if tubbo actually exiled both him and tommy so they could live out their peaceful cottagecore lives and heal from the sheer amount of trauma both of them have been through. 
> 
> honestly. i wish tubbo had done that ngl,,, i just hate seeing them separated :(


End file.
